dance of the Exceeds
by Courageous one
Summary: this will be my first branch off story so I hope you like it. in order for it to make any sense you'll have to read my other story called The-dance-that-changed-everything. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Dance of the Exceeds**

Hey guys, It's your friendly writer Naluisawsome8 with a new extension story. Hope you like it. N~

Notice: I do not own fairy tail or the characters

**Chapter #1**

Happy's POV

(At the guild)

"Hey Carla, Carla! Me and Natsu got a bonus reward for a job we did today!" I said with the happiest intent of going over and hugging the white exceed when she then jumped out of the way causing me to slam face first into the counter top.

"First of all, the correct sentence structure would be 'Natsu and I' secondly don't go around yelling like the crazy tom cat you are. Is that understood?" Carla said with an annoyed grimace glued to her face as she turned in my direction, "aye~, sorry Carla I won't yell any more today." I said with a pout.

Carla's POV

"That aside, what did you want to talk about?" I said ignoring the slight blush placed on my cheeks, happy then stood back up and replied "well, when Natsu and I finished the job we were rewarded both the money and a bonus reward long story short we have four tickets to a dance classes for 3 years and was wandering if you'd like to join me, Natsu, and Lucy and try it out." He finished with a gulp.

"And why exactly did you invite me?" I questioned with a stern face. The tom cat looked up with thought. "Well, personally I think Lilly is to tall to stand in for a woman and also I think it'd be weird to dance the tango with Plue but seriously I'd like you to come with us cause it's fun and I like you." I mentally gasped at the last part of his sentence (" did he just say what I think he said?") I then looked away and calmly responded "Well, if you really insist tom cat, I'll go." I could have sworn I saw him fly upwards with excitement and explode like a confetti connon but It was to fast for me to verify. Oh well, I wonder what will happen?-…

**What will happen next try and geuss.**

**N~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance of the Exceeds**

Disclaimers: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail and don't own any of the Characters.

**Chapter #2**

Happy's POV

"Hey Natsu, NATSU!" I was so glad Carla had said yes that zoomed back home let Natsu Know she was coming along. Natsu turned around to see what I wanted. The only thing was that I was so happy that I forgot to slow down and ended up Crashing into Him and launching the both of us 10ft away from where we were.

"Happy!? What's going on you look like Lucy when there's a lot of jewel involved?" he said with a grunt "don't compare me to that image!" I shouted scowling at the image of me looking like Lucy on a big Job.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that Carla's coming with us." I spoke matter of factly. Natsu's smile widened into what he calls the "Lucy fall for me" grin _(witch by the way if you hadn't noticed works.)_ he had invented it only a week after she joined and has been using it ever since.

"That's great little buddy! Now you can spend some time with Carla.

Huh~, it seems just like yesterday you were a little egg landing on my face."

He said with watering eyes at the thought, "DON'T GET ALL NOSTALGIC OVER THAT!" I said punching him up side the head only have my hand throbbing in pain. "Okay, okay don't hurt your self." The pink haired idiot said mockingly.

"So what do we need to do next?" I pondered as I then saw an unconscious blush and smile creep up onto his face, my face dimed knowingly at what was about to happen as he said with pure joy smothering his voice "Lets go to Lucy's house and see if she can whip us up some of her great cooking."…

**To Be Continued… **

**Send me some Messages on what you thought and don't forget to like/or follow.**

**Shout to ****Countrysweetheart**** :D **

Thanks for the support and for reading my work! Even if in truth I'm not that good. LOVES&amp;LUCK!

~N


	3. Hey Guys

**Hey guys, first off I'd like to say I am SO…Sorry for not posting in so long. My brain has just been swimming with new ideas for my stories that I kind of forgot to write them all down. DX SORRY GUYS! **

**Secondly, on the up side of things you can count on two new chapters by Monday next week. And another story I've been working to make up for lost time. Again…So…So…Sorry.**

**P.s. To be honest I don't think I've been doing so well in writing the story anyway. SO, I here by swear to all of you that I will do a better job at writing all of my stories.**

**Naluisawsome8**


	4. Chapter 4 stupidity

**Dance of the Exceeds**

**Chapter 3 Stupidity **

**Written by; Luisa lightningpen8137**

**Disclaimers: I do not own fairy tail in any way shape of form. But writer can dream right?**

**Carla's POV**

***Carla's thoughts* **_'Wonderful, just wonderful! It was bad enough that I had to sit with the Tomb cat on the train ride over here, And now I to have share a room with him?! No! I refuse to accept this. The day he and I sleep in the same room will be the day Zeref joins the Fairy tail guild._

**Zeref: what are you doing? ~ **

**Me: Zeref hi, M-me NOTHING.**

**Zeref: Really? *not convinced* **

**Me: *sweat drops* OMM is that the time? Wow, time sure flies when you're talking to your best .evil. wizard. friend who has absolutely nothing against me what so ever. Got to run! *Leaves out the door* **

**Zeref: *smirks and shakes his head* * starts typing* now back to the story.**

…

**Me: *sulk- sulk* hey~ (T-T)**

**Zeref:* looks over shoulder and glares* **

**Me: Never mind, no reason why while you wait you can't enjoy your self. Right? *leaves again* **

Suddenly a flash of blue breaks me from my trance like state of thought. "hey Carla look over there." He said pointing in no specific direction. As the moronic he cat once again demonstrates his pure stupidity as he flies around without any purpose._ 'Some times I just want to slap him around a couple times. Oh well, I'm going to go to the room. At least there I can-.' _My thoughts stop in their tracks as I realize I'm not the one who had the key. _' Ha, looks like fairy tails carelessness has rubbed off on me.'_ I turn around to ask/and or take the key from him to find he had flown off with it. I sit there shaking in anger as I resist the urge to kill him. I fly off in search for him. "TOMB CAT! Get back here!"

Ha –ha well that was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did also a speciel shout out to Countrysweetheart, thanks so- much for your support it really is great to know I've got people reading my work. Thanks. 


End file.
